


Shush, Little Bird, You Can Trust Me

by Whomerlockwood



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whomerlockwood/pseuds/Whomerlockwood
Summary: This thing we're doing here, you, me. I'm in. All in.Written for Gobblepot Week 2019.





	Shush, Little Bird, You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta readers [ notexactreflection ](http://notexactreflection.tumblr.com) and [ silverelfmage ](http://silverelfmage.tumblr.com). I am so glad you take the time to do it :)

The Cobblepot Mansion is a silent place tonight, the only room with the light on is the bedroom. If you could look through the window you could see Oswald Cobblepot, owner of the Iceberg Lounge and well-known criminal, lying on Jim Gordon, Gotham's Police Captain, who is absently stroking his hand up and down Oswald's back. A blanket is covering them partly in an attempt to protect their naked and heat-flushed bodies from the cool air around them.

Jim doesn't know how long they've been lying like this when Oswald moves his head up to look at his lover.

“You could be with Barbara now instead. You could have a family. So why choose me?”

Jim sighs. They’ve had this conversation quite a few times already, even though it's the first time he mentions Barbara.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Oz. This thing we're doing here, you, me. I'm in. All in. And by the way, I bet I wouldn't be a good father anyway. I mean just imagine me with a son - or a daughter!”

Oswald huffs and nuzzles his face in his lovers chest hair.

“I bet you’d be a great father,” said the criminal with a sleepy voice.

“Go to sleep, Oswald.”

“Will you stay tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

***

The next day Oswald woke up only to find the place next to him empty and cold. The only thing left of last night are memories. And still, why is Oswald surprised? Jim never stayed till the mornings, why should it have been otherwise this time?

A loud thump interrupts Oswald's sorrow. Someone is in the house - and it can't be someone of his security. He always gives them two days off when Jim visits him. (Apart from the privacy he also knows that Jim will protect him, should something happen.) Oswald quickly puts some clothes on and grabs the shotgun in the back of his closet, before he quietly goes down the stairs. The sound seems to come from the kitchen, he can hear a male voice. It… The owner of the voice is humming! Oswald looks around the corner and sees Jim in dark briefs and a washed-out T-shirt, apparently making pancakes, according to the smell. Just then, Jim decides to turn around and sees Oswald with a shotgun in his hands.

“Woah, easy there, I'm just cooking not taking your house apart!” The blonde man puts his hands up in a playful attempt of surrender.

“You… You stayed!” The shotgun falls to the floor and makes Oswald flinch.

Jim puts the pancake turner away and walks up to Oswald to lay his hands around his hips before he bends down to give him a tender kiss.

“Good morning, Oz.”

Oswald looks up to him and ends up getting lost in those blue eyes. Then the smell of something burned puts him back to reality.

“Do you smell that too?”

_“Oh, Shit!”_

Jim hurries back to the pan, but the damage is already done…

In the end, they are both sitting at the dining table, eating half-burned pancakes. Normally Oswald wouldn't eat those but his happiness with Jim for staying makes him ignore the taste. Well… almost. But he does not want to insult Jim's cooking skills, although next time he will order from the take-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Open the collection "Gobblepot Week 2019" for more awesome fics of this pairing featuring other writers!


End file.
